legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Outhrend
Outhrend is a middle zone in Outhria. It is the coined name of a large floating metropolic island located in the Outhria Sea . The island was discovered by Kalgerith the Explorer before the first Maelstrom War, where it was covered in red mist. Outhrend is home to some of the most famous heroes in Outhria lore, some of which are corrupted, tainted, or in good will. Split into many zones, it has references to the many elements in the world. Outhrend as well has had it's fair share of wars. People entering the Gateway to Outhrend mini-zone may partake in the island's exploration once they reach Level 85. Both members of The Brotherhood and The Confederacy have found the island to be used in their operations as well as to combat the evils within. The area itself, by players, is known as "Raiding Island". History Outhrend was a pinnacle of exploration, especially when found before the first Maelstrom War. In Outhrend, before it was split into multiple zones, was once just two complete zones, ruled by two kings, Ancieus Uredos, and Shifujiro No Sai. The great realms of Elementia, Myrnglen, and Shenjqahon themselves were part of Outhrend once before, as well as the Lost Lands and the Domain of Madness. Most new continents pre-TWR have to do with Outhrend. '' Banishment of Elementia '''Elementia' was once part of Outhrend to begin with, it was part of the Pendulum Machworks before the lone Exodus VI became entrenched within it. Due to the massive Elemental Wars occuring, Astrous and Voidlak, calling to their forefathers, released Elementia and put it in an alternate dimension. This "duty" would eventually become the uprising of Draco Equiste. Faring of Myrnglen The Ancients themselves, who were under a peaceful way, were led by a corrupted commander, Alkindar Blackclaw. Due to the corruptance, and Alkindar's ways, Myrnglen itself was made into another dimension. Domain of Madness Although it was part of Outhrend at one point, Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus, two Old Gods, partaked in many duels. After Dje'serus defeated Atru'Nexra at one point, he moved his realm with him to another plane, eventually forging the weapon that could break Dje'serus' light. Bye to the Lost Lands Lord Victor Ger'oul and his followers were exiled for massive crimes and separated from Outhria in a different plane. "The Hunt" was the reason for this. Shenjqahon After Shifujiro No Sai was defeated by Ancieus in the Jiaolin-Ancient War, Ancieus Uredos cut Shenjqahon from where it was, where Shifujiro would return in 12 years to his now inherited sense. Stoneheart Dwarves and the Skelden The Stoneheart Dwarves of Khraz'Mion must be free from the rule of Lochgor, who corrupted some of the greatest of their minds. The Skelden will make another appearance, hoping to rule Icebane once again. Today Outhrend's leaders have become Astrous and Voidlak, due to wars and carnage. Outhrend is now at the moment, at peace. Geography Outhrend is located in the middle of Outhria, between Archonos and Chronica, and is south of the Maelstrom and it's surrounding isles. Maps and Subregions Outhrend 'is home to many subregions, which vary by climate, weather, and populace. Each plot of land has their own stories behind them. 'Crippled Edge (85-88) Crippled Edge is the first zone of Outhrend that involves raiding the Jewel Dragon Enclave, preparing bombs and explosives, undercovering secrets of the Val'Nik Drakkin and defeating an evil hidden under the skull mountain. 'Icebane Mountain (86-89)' Icebane Mountain is an icy, desolate zone with barely any signs of life other than those who endure the cold. Questlines involve providing warmth to several villages, climbing the dangerous mountains, defeating multiple, icy demons, and shutting down a network of ice towers. 'Degrasse Ville (86-89)' Degrasse Ville is a multiple hills area, where players will mostly be entering the various caverns, raiding hilltop villages, and even aiding in constructing a village while defending it from assault. 'Terrorjaw Volcano (88-91)' Terrorjaw Volcano revolves around one ideal of preparing for the volcano when it erupts again, by seven different quest areas. The last quest involves creating a magical ward that will halt the explosion. 'Jungle of Nor'Drak (88-91)' The Jungle of Nor'Drak (sister zone to Grani'dor) is a jungle area covered in mysterious magics, with several dark mages of Nor'Drak worshipping it. Quest chains involve shutting down rogue mining operations and defeating Nor'Drak herself. 'Charcoal Enclave (90-93)' The Charcoal Enclave is a giant cavern that has recently had structural damage by creatures on the inside. Quests include killing the broodmothers of the hideous creatures, solving intense mining operations, finding an ancient relic, and delivering diamonds. 'Dunes of Grani'dor (90-93)' The Dunes of Grani'dor is a sandy, rustic zone with several villagers who all culminate in a questline of finding powerful magicks, raiding Aztorpo the grand pyramid, and resurrecting Grani'dor. 'Pendulum Machworks (92-95)' The Pendulum Machworks involve quests of raiding olden complexes, making powerful guns, and repairing the Exodus vessel from an ancient evil, known as Laatu's forces (from underneath). 'Dragon Babylon (92-95)' The Dragon Babylon is a zone featuring floating planets and clouds, and the quests involve stopping several killings and assassinations, saving beliefs, and ultimately, destroying the Val'Nik trio and rebuilding the Statue of Sacrism. 'Ebolaia (94-97)' Ebolaia is a poison infested zone where the player must find a nearby village, Ebotuska, to help them stop the plague that infests the area. The whole questline involves finding several ways of learning about the plague and shutting it down. 'The World's Sword (95-98)' The World's Sword is a "somewhat" mountainous zone that involves solving the three destinies befallen by the three blades of the World's Sword and learning lore wise about Outhria. 'Netherrage (96-99)' Netherrage is a zone floating island, where the grand goal is shutting down Nether Warp Towers and their foundations and destroy their secret plan of ripping Outhrend apart from Outhria. 'Majestic's Rein (97-100)' Majestic's Rein is a peaceful zone at first, where then the players find out that villainous forces from other regions are looking for the land's dominance. 'Pinnacle of Achievement (Sanctuary)' Quests See Outhrend Quests Notable Characters *Astrous and Voidlak *Ancieus Uredos *Aegis Uredos *Shifujiro No Sai *Tylious Dawnbane *Draco Equiste *Alkindar Blackclaw *Atru'Nexra *Dje'serus *Lord Victor Ger'oul *Grand Vizier Lochgor *??? Skelden *X-10 Final Inhabitants Tons of inhabitants. Creatures See Outhrend Creatures. Elite Enemies See Outhrend Elite Enemies. Quest Related Elite Enemies See Outhrend Quest Enemies. Achievements See Outhrend Achievements.